La primera palabra de Teddy Lupin
by MalfoyPot
Summary: ¿Cuál fue la primera palabra que dijo Teddy Lupin? Todos se sorprenderán, en especial una persona. Dramione, ONESHOT


Espero lo disfruten

ONESHOT

* * *

><p><strong>La primera palabra de Teddy <strong>

Draco estaba sentado en aquella mesa de madera desde hace unas horas, era evidente que estaba aburrido, ya que su rostro estaba recargado sobre su mano derecha y bostezaba de vez en cuando. Veía con pereza a la regordeta señora que caminaba de un lado a otro por la no tan pequeña cocina donde estaba cómodamente sentado.

-Draco, querido ¿Puedes ayudarme?- La maternal voz de Molly Weasley hizo que el rubio se irguiera y sin darle tiempo de contestar, le puso en frente de él unas zanahorias para que las pelara. El rubio alzo una ceja pero no pudo negarse a aquel favor que la señora Weasley le había pedido, a decir verdad le gustaba ayudar en la cocina de vez en cuando. Hecho a reír cuando pensó en Harry y Ron que se habían ido hace unas horas a comprar más cosas que hacían falta en la casa, ya que por el momento habitaban muchas personas en ella. En realidad, estaba mucho más cómodo sentado pelando zanahorias que caminando en busca de alimentos.

En la madriguera se encontraban todos los Weasley, desde el más chico (Ginny) hasta el más grande (Bill), ya que en poco tiempo se acercaba la boda de éste con la hermosa Fleur Delacour. Sin mencionar a la responsable de que Draco estuviera ahí. Su _novia _Hermione Granger. El rubio sonrió de lado, recordando todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, durante la guerra y después de ésta. Sacudió la cabeza alejando todos esos malos recuerdos y volvió a sonreír.

Un pequeño ruido proveniente de la sala hizo que tanto Draco como Molly se sobresaltaran. El llanto del pequeño Teddy Lupin invadió la habitación enseguida.

-!Por Merlín!- Brinco Molly mientras procuraba que no se le cayeran los huevos que había sacado del refrigerador. Draco, al ver tan alterada a la mujer se paro de la mesa y tratando de tranquilizarla le dijo en un tono suave -No se preocupe, iré a ver que necesita- Molly le sonrió agradecida y sin hacer esperar más al bebé, echó a Draco de la cocina.

El rubio caminaba un poco nervioso hacia la sala, no sabía exactamente como iba a actuar cuando lo tuviera en sus brazos, vislumbro la pequeña cuna que estaba a lado de una de las ventanas y se acerco temeroso de lo que pasaría.

El pequeño Teddy estaba acostado, llorando y moviendo sus pequeñas y torpes manos, como queriendo decir o pedir algo. -¿Que sucede?- Le pregunto Draco lo más simpático que pudo. El pequeño clavo sus enormes ojos color azul que intentaban cambiar a verde en el chico, tratando de decirle algo. Draco se hizo su cabello hacia atrás y sin pensarlo lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Cuestiono al pequeño el cual hizo un extraño ruido como afirmando que eso era lo que tenía. El rubio suspiro fuerte y lo coloco de nuevo en su cuna -Ahora regreso ¿vale?- Y rápidamente fue hacia la cocina.

Agarro una de sus mamilas que estaba sobre la estufa y volvió al lugar donde estaba el pequeño metamorfomago. El pequeño Teddy hizo pucheros al ver como Draco lo cargaba de nuevo y torpemente le acercaba la mamila a la boca.

El platinado sonreía al ver a Teddy tomando con ansias su leche -No te vayas a ahogar- Le susurro mientras con su manga le limpiaba la leche que derramaba sobre su pequeño y rosado rostro. Teddy alejo un poco la mamila para poder contestarle, pero de su pequeña boca sólo salieron incoherencias. Dracio reía mientras lo observaba con curiosidad. Ese bebé tenía gran parecido a su prima.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin Teddy Lupin termino por completo. Draco dejo en una mesa aquel biberón y decidió dejar al bebé en donde lo había encontrado. Pero algo le indicó que aún no terminaba. El pequeño empezó a gimotear de nuevo, sus ojos que ahora eran de color verde se volvieron a incrustar en el chico que lo estaba cargando, su boquita empezó a temblar y sin más rompió en llanto.

Draco se asusto en seguida, ¿Qué debía de hacer? Lo levanto y trato de leer esos ojitos que querían decirle muchas cosas. Torció la boca y después de comprender que tenía lo recostó sobre su hombro y le empezó a dar palmaditas suaves en su espalda, tratando de sacarle el aire que había acumulado. -Sólo trata de no vomitar encima de mi ¿quieres?- Le dijo mientras se paseaba pro toda la sala.

Teddy termino de sacar pequeños eructos y volvió a hacer ruidos de bebé contento y satisfecho, Draco se lo quito de su hombro y lo miro por escasos segundos. Los ojos del bebé se cerraban y se abrían de inmediato, inspeccionando por igual el rostro de aquel chico que había visto por la casa últimamente. Draco comprendiendo de nuevo que el pequeño quería dormir lo dispuso a colocar en su cuna, pero las manitas de Teddy se aferraron a él. No quería que aquel rubio lo dejará dormir solo.

-De acuerdo- Suspiro Draco al sentir esas manitas que no lo soltaban -Te arrullare, pero después tendré que ponerte en tu cuna, sin reproches- Teddy balbuceo de nuevo, como aprobando lo que el chico le dijo. Así que Draco Malfoy lo acomodo entre sus finos y largos brazos y le empezó a tararear una canción que su madre le cantaba cuando no podía dormir.

Molly se asomo para ver lo que sucedía en su sala, y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Draco de esa manera. Conforme con lo visto y saber que el rubio se hacía responsable del pequeño Teddy, se introdujo de nuevo en la cocina para terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

De repente, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando entrara a varios chicos, todos con bolsas en las manos. Al escuchar tal alborto, Teddy despertó de inmediato sobresaltado y haciendo visible sus ganas de llorar. -Tranquilo, Tío Draco está aquí- Le susurro mientras lo arrullaba para que se tranquilizara. "_¿Tío Draco? _Pensó mientras se ponía colorado ante tal declaración que le había hecho al pequeño bebé que en ese momento no estaba consiente de lo que sucedía.

-¡Pego que hegmoso!- Dijo Fleur mientras dejaba las bolsas de ropa que había ido a comprar junto con Hermione y Ginny para la boda y se acercaba a Draco con cierta alegría. -Sigue agsí pequegño Draco- Le guiñó un ojo y se escurrió a la cocina, para beber un poco de agua. Harry, Ron, y Ginny sonrieron al ver al rey de las serpientes siendo tan inmune con un bebé.

-¿Ya eres niñero Draco?- Sonrió Harry mientras cargaba de nuevo las bolsas que había ido a comprar junto con Ron y pretendía llevarlas a la cocina. Draco hizo una mueca, de esas que reflejaban orgullo y altivez y con voz seria pero intimidarte le contesto -Silencio Potter, o vas a despertarlo- Ginny y Ron se sorprendieron al ver que tan involucrado estaba en la misión _dormir-al-pequeño-Edward-Lupin- _Y siguieron a Harry junto con las otras bolsas que habían traído.

Hermione se acerco, sonrojada y alegre al verlo. -Eres muy bueno en esto- Le susurro mientras se acercaba para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Draco cerro los ojos ante este acto y al separarse le dijo -No es tan malo como pensaba- Se sentaron en el sillón y sin decir nada veían como Teddy se quedaba dormido, en los brazos del chico platinado. -Parece que le caíste bien- Le dijo Hermione al momento en que Draco se paraba para dejarlo en su cuna. -Si, bueno...es divertido.., hay que saber tratarlo, sólo es eso.- Se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano -Quizás en unos años... pueda hacer lo mismo con nuestros hijos...- Los ojos de la castaña brillaron, al mismo tiempo que miles de mariposas volaban pos su estómago, se aventó emocionada a los labios de su novio y lo beso con profundidad.

* * *

><p>Después de comer (y Draco de presumir que había pelado las zanahorias) todos decidieron ir al lago, ya que el día estaba muy soleado, Teddy había despertado ya de su pequeña siesta y empezó a balbucear al escuchar alboroto.<p>

-Yo iré- Dijo Ron al momento de escucharlo, todos se salieron sin esperarlo, Draco y Hermione caminaban agarrados de la mano, cuando un nervioso Ron se acercaba con un inquieto y molesto Teddy que cambiaba el color de su cabello a un naranja.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Ron?- Le pregunto Draco, al ver como el pequeño no se acomodaba a sus anchos brazos, Ron se sonrojo y sonrió torpemente entregándole al bebé, Hermione volteo a ver al rubio, sintiendo esa conexión que había creado con Teddy. El pequeño reconoció los brazos finos de Draco y de inmediato se calmó. Empezó a balbucear de nuevo, tratando de formar una palabra. -Da..da...daco- Tanto Hermione como Draco se quedaron estupefactos, se miraron el uno al otro, abriendo los ojos y la boca de forma exagerada, Teddy volvió a pronunciar -¡DACO!- Los chicos empezaron a gritar de la emoción.

-¡Lo dijo! ¡Dijo mi nombre!- Chillaba Draco al tiempo que abrazaba al bebé, todos se acercaron para escuchar a Teddy decir una y otra vez _Daco. _

En seguida se metieron a la madriguera a contarle la noticia a Arthur y a Molly, los cuales sonrieron y echaron a reír.

Fred, volteando a ver a su gemelo en tono jocoso le dijo -Vaya, quien iba a pensar que la primera palabra del pequeño Teddy Lupin iba a ser Draco- Los gemelos rieron al unísono y se unieron a la celebración que en ese momento se llevaba en la casa.

* * *

><p>Espero que haya sido de su agrado<p>

Gracias por leerme


End file.
